


庭院之花

by Secrets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secrets/pseuds/Secrets
Summary: 痴汉报恩有些病扶她女仆米（本文名阿尔芙莉雅，小名莉雅/阿尔芙/阿尔）×口头花花浪荡公子翻车耀前戏瞅着很耀米但是真的是米耀信我！最后有一丢丢可以当成是耀米但我觉得不能算的一小段。这篇依然是pwp变态肉。好孩子憋看！！
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	庭院之花

没有人知道“她”严肃沉闷的黑色制式长裙下掩盖的秘密。

  
\------  
“莉雅，少爷那边就拜托你了。”年轻的女仆朝着花园里的身影用力挥了挥手示意，“我就先回去啦，改天请你吃东西！”

被叫做“莉雅”的女仆转过头，手中红玫瑰花瓣上的露水在阳光下熠熠生辉。“她”没有回话，只是笑眯眯地朝同伴点点头。莉雅生得好看，金发碧眼十分合乎当下流行的审美，没有宝石装点的风情纯净美好，即使是穿着庄园统一的古板女仆裙也别有滋味。

莉雅服侍的是掌握莫尼帝国经济命脉的王氏家族，这个来自东方的古老世家在帝国独立之初提供了大量的援助。于是在琼斯一世称帝、帝国正式建立时，赐予了当时的王家家主爵位称号。多年来王家的名誉盛极——只可惜，这代的独子虽说也是个远近闻名的，可却是个浪荡子。

这位少爷也不知是学了哪里的风格，整日里拿了个折扇装文雅，美其名曰“祖宗风骨”便到处晃荡，见着好看的便合上扇子用扇柄抬起人的下巴，细细观察品味人美貌后调笑两句再放开。幸亏王少爷长得一副清贵端方的俊脸，才没有被人套了麻袋痛揍一顿。

阿尔芙莉雅，也就是莉雅，早几年在奴隶市场便见过王耀，感激这位王大公子的一出英雄救美，才把“她”从奴隶主油腻的手中解救出来，为“她”取了个名字便将“她”作为仆人放在了他名下的庄园里。或许于他而言不过像是随手买了一样东西一般平常，可对莉雅来说他就是自己救命恩人。

莉雅曾经听人讲各种稀奇古怪的故事，其中一个便是说在远方国度有句话叫“救命之恩当以身相许”，说的就是公子救了落难小姐后，小姐便爱上公子和他结婚的意思。

虽说王耀“好色”“浪荡”的名声在外，可阿尔芙莉雅仍然觉得他就是最好的人，恨不得为他捧上自己的心肝。即使“她”在被放到庄园后，王耀也不曾再找过“她”，莉雅也想方设法和其他女仆换了班去找王少爷亲近亲近。

因庄园里玫瑰开得好，偶尔办的几次宴会皆在那玫瑰花园里又受了客人称赞，因此这庄园便被人称为“玫瑰庄园”。王耀时不时便会来这庄园住上一阵子，眼下他就在这儿住着。王大少爷有个爱好：爱婀娜美人，亦爱如美人般的花朵。故庄园每早都有女仆更换室内的鲜切花，好叫他欢心称意。阿尔芙莉雅就是与那位负责更换王耀卧室鲜花的女仆换了个班——那女仆恰好也家中有事，正想找人帮忙——好叫“她”亲自向王少爷表达谢意与爱意。

阿尔芙莉雅抱着娇艳的花朵，步子轻快地穿过回廊走上台阶。少爷的起居室仍然有些昏暗，窗帘忠诚地掩盖了清晨的阳光；而床自然也是被轻纱隔开了，只隐约见到一个人形躺着。阿尔芙莉雅放轻脚步，先认真地将花瓶中的花换上新的，看睡着的那人依然没有动静时，才大着胆子走进床边，悄悄掀开纱帘。

王公子生了一副清俊相貌，东方血统的脸庞轮廓温和而优雅，特意蓄长的黑发墨汁一般泼在雪白软枕上。阿尔芙莉雅见到心上人的睡姿，心中兴奋，面上带了红晕，连双眼也因心神激动含着水光。“她”放轻呼吸低头，在沉睡公子的唇上轻柔地吻了一下便离开床边。

\------

王耀是被低沉柔和的陌生嗓音唤醒的，窗帘早已被忠诚的仆人拉开，女仆背着光隔着轻纱的高挑身影恍如神女一般。他带着刚睡醒的迷茫眨了眨眼，“唔”了一声之后伸手拉开纱帘下床让人伺候更衣。

这位新来的女仆生得高挑，硬生生将穿着睡衣的王少爷显得有些小鸟依人。他倒是不在意这个，只是见女仆胸前鼓鼓囊囊被制服包着的样子有些意动，原本清晨就容易冲动，眼下更是难耐。王耀轻轻咳了一声，女仆低头温顺的样子让他有些手痒，只可惜手边没把扇子，他也不好意思直接上手轻薄人家。

谁能想到这位以“浪荡”闻名的少爷竟是个“纯情”的呢。

王耀穿好衣服，瞥了眼服侍好他便安静垂首立在边上的女仆，转了个方向走到她面前，说：“你……抬起头。”

女仆似乎是惊讶了一下，才红着耳朵抬脸看他。

阿尔芙莉雅那双眼睛生得最好，带着水光的蓝清透含情，何况王耀本就是“她”心中的英雄，此时眼中水色更是潋滟。

王大少爷被那生动美色迷了眼，回过神时发现自己已经摸上女仆柔软细腻的脸蛋，甚至轻轻掐了一把还没放开。他见人一边脸上被自己捏出的红痕，衬得那肌肤越发雪白，鬼迷心窍般地捧着女仆的脸朝那点娇艳红唇亲了下去。

女仆的双唇柔软甜蜜，还带着些玫瑰的馥郁，王耀忍不住轻咬了一口。阿尔芙莉雅也随着他，甚至主动张开嘴伸出舌头勾着主人求欢。含着女仆的香舌舔吻，他的手也缓缓地沿着人曼妙的曲线爱抚，一手在柔软胸脯揉着一手去摸女仆裙身后的拉链。

王大公子虽说是个未经事的，可该懂的不该懂的早就研究了个透彻，既然被这个女仆引起了欲望，也没有压着的想法——总归这庄园里的人名义上都是自己的，反正今日无事，索性尝尝情欲味道也无妨。

他摸索着拉下女仆装，半遮半掩地只解开了上半身。解开束缚的两团似乎是更大了，王耀看得越发口唇发渴心火难耐，伸手隔着内衬便用力把玩起来。阿尔芙莉雅被揉得舒爽，搂着主人的脖子便哼声地扭着腰挺着胸去蹭他身子。隔着衣服终归还是没有毫无阻隔紧贴着舒爽，女仆自己便伸手拉开背后的衣带脱下了内衣。

白皙的胸脯柔软而美丽，粉嫩的乳尖似乎还带着点乳香。王耀舔了舔唇，抬起一方软肉便含住那尖尖舔吻轻咬；另一边自然也是不会落下的，公子修长的手指捏住那团用力揉了两揉，又用两指指尖掐着粉嫩玩弄。阿尔芙莉雅被玩得情欲涌动，想到是心爱之人和自己这般亲密狎昵更是心口乱跳，于是借着比少爷高了不少的身量，半搂着他便走向床铺倒了下去。

两人原本束好的头发此刻也被抽了发带凌乱地散在床单上，双色丝绸一般亲亲密密地挨着缠着。王耀跪在床上压着女仆，一手撑着自己一手解开上身刚穿上的衣物。阿尔芙莉雅也从厚重长裙中伸出两条长腿，抬起臀勾在主人腰上。

王大少爷见阿尔芙莉雅这般温顺配合地躺在自己身下，心中又是怜爱又是难耐，猴急地拖着人的腿捞开长裙伸手摸了进去。女仆的长腿匀称而有力，长袜将将在大腿卡住了，那圈腿肉便被勒了些鼓在袜口上。王耀爱极了这双腿，来回捏着软肉不放，附身吃着女仆的甜蜜小嘴喃喃：“好女孩……少爷我真是爱死你了……”

阿尔芙莉雅被这话语感动得宁可眼下死了也愿意，长久的爱恋得到了回应，怎能不让“她”欢喜。女仆搂着少爷纤瘦有力的腰肢，在亲吻中挤出几句爱语回应。

王耀把玩够了那双长腿，也没脱去那双丝袜，只用食指将袜口勾下去了些便朝着腿心摸去。他本以为被层层叠叠裙摆掩盖着的是少女含芳吐露的馥郁花园，谁料先碰到的是一团炽热坚硬的巨物。王大少爷被冲昏了的头脑当机了一下，不信邪一般地微微用力捏了一下，身下女仆便又吐出了几声沙哑喘息。

这分明……分明是……

他惊得连忙抽出手，用力拿开女仆勾在他腰上的腿翻身起来，转头就想拿着衣物离开。阿尔芙莉雅因自身这稀奇的构造，早在脑海中猜过了心上人这种反应，便连忙也爬了起来从背后用力抱住王耀，胸前雪白的两团也在人赤裸的背肌上磨蹭：“少爷！”

背上软肉蹭得王耀欲火烧灼，可这女仆……

见王耀心肠冷硬要离开的样子，阿尔芙莉雅也揪心得难受，抱着少爷的腰用力往后拽了一下便换了个位置让主人躺在自己身下。看到王耀一脸震惊和恼怒的样子，阿尔芙莉雅心中委屈又快活，制住人双腕开口道：“主人不用如此恼怒，阿尔芙莉雅自然会好好服侍您的……我是这般爱您……”说着就主动献上方才被吮得红肿的唇。

王耀被女仆先前动作吓了一跳，下意识就亲上送到嘴边的香肉。这一松懈让阿尔芙莉雅更加快活，一边亲着一边伸手去解主人剩下的衣物。王耀被亲得瘫软，女仆的软舌探进他口里，一点一点舔舐过每一寸，再勾着他的舌纠缠，心神激荡下也就随着胆大妄为的仆人以下犯上。

在阿尔芙莉雅眼中，王耀自然是生得万般好，连性器都生得粉嫩可人，只不过方才一惊之下，原本坚挺的东西也被唬得半软了下去，委屈巴巴地垂着。阿尔芙莉雅伸出手握住，怜爱而手法淫靡地帮主人撸动性器。

“唔……！”从未被其他人触碰过的地方此时正被温柔的爱抚着，女仆手上因劳作带的薄茧摩擦在敏感地方，那快感让王少爷忍不住眯起双眼挺腰在“她”手上抽插。

阿尔芙莉雅看少爷躺在身下享受的样子，心想让他更快乐些，便伸出另一只手点了点他身后的小口欲塞进去。

“该死……你想做什么……！”王耀感觉到下身奇怪的触感，猛地抬臀躲开，掐住女仆的手臂红着眼睛瞪道。

“主人莫怕……我这是在让您舒服呢。”阿尔芙莉雅趴到主人身上压着，一边安抚地亲了亲他的眼睛低语。

唯恐主人被自己鲁莽进入伤着了，阿尔芙莉雅从一旁床头柜里拿出了平日里用来润泽肌肤的软膏，挖了些涂抹到自己手指和王耀身后小口里。软膏是配了玫瑰花制的，大股浓郁甜美的气息从王少爷身后散了出来，女仆便也伸了一指，用指尖轻轻拨弄那张芬芳的口子。

有软膏润着，那被进入的异物感便也稍微能够忍受些，王耀身下两处都被女仆双手掌着，后面也渐渐尝到些快感，就由着阿尔芙莉雅动作。在插入的手指按过一处软肉时，王少爷闷哼了一声，猛地如过电一般抬臀躲开，那快感太过刺激，让他又是享受又是胆怯。

阿尔芙莉雅仔细观察到自家少爷面上并无不喜甚至还隐约索求的表情，松开握着他坚硬性器的手，按住腰就压着人沉了下去，叫他将自己的手指重新吞了进去。指尖轻柔地在那块肉上摩擦着，绵密舒爽的快感让打小就被人伺候惯了的王大少爷哼哼唧唧地享受。

大胆的女仆渐渐也不满足这点手指给予主人的快感，“她”自然是要把全部的自己奉献出去的，于是在人眯着眼哼哼的时候又插了两指进去扩张那柔软小嘴。猛地塞了更多的进来让王耀有些不满，他一脚踩到女仆腿上，却被抬高搭到那柔软胸上。胸乳软绵而尖尖挺翘，挠着王耀敏感的脚心发痒，这姿势又让自己身后更明显地张开了，三指过于饱胀怪异的感觉也缓和了许多，于是王少爷又安心地躺下，时不时用脚轻柔踩着女仆便任凭服侍。

感觉少爷身后的小口已经被玩得松软可欺，阿尔芙莉雅退开些拉下身上凌乱衣物，挺着坚硬的巨大性器又欺了上去。“她”跪在主人岔开的双腿间，握住自己的阴茎蹭着那芬芳小嘴，轻缓地入了进去。

压迫感从身下传来，王耀皱着眉抓住女仆散落在一边的长发闷声喊疼，躲着身子想逃开。可阿尔芙莉雅哪会就此放弃，双手握住少爷乱扭的腰便狠心全喂了进去。

“……！你这……该死的……！”王耀拽着阿尔芙莉雅的长发惊怒，疼痛和胀满的感觉让他忍不住攥紧手。

头皮传来的疼痛感也没有让阿尔芙莉雅发火，只觉得眼睛通红的心上人也格外可爱可亲。亲了亲王耀握拳的手，女仆搂住主子颤抖的身躯轻声哄着：“主人不疼……我这就让主人快活……”

埋在深处的性器浅浅地抽出些，在方才那块敏感软肉上旋转着刺激安抚。那褪去的快感又潮涌一般堆了上来，王耀这才又松开手，由着女仆伸手过来与他十指相扣。

“嗯……阿尔芙……”轻柔的刺激固然舒爽，可大少爷总归贪婪的向忠诚女仆索求更多，“我要你给我……更多……”

“是，我的主人。”阿尔芙莉雅的男性性器被裹得舒服，听这般要求哪有不从的道理，便放开手脚使了劲入了进去。

少爷躺在身下红着眼睛摇头扭腰的样子是做梦都想不到的好看，阿尔芙莉雅心情激荡，抓着王耀的手让他感受到自己身下另一张吐着花液的小口，声音嘶哑地亲着吻着：“主人……我的好主人……请您赐予您的仆人快感吧……”

王耀触到了女仆巨大性器后方的一张软绵小嘴，这张小嘴颤巍巍的早已包了一股热液，稍微碰一下便滑腻腻的沾了满手。他下意识伸出两指插了进去玩弄抽插，谁料身上动作的女仆竟浑身一颤，更卖力地入进少爷的身体。

“……！”体内的软肉被撑得更满了些，壮硕的性器密密刺激着那些柔软的、不堪玩弄的敏感处，迫得王耀睁大双眼承受快感，身前的性器喷出今早的第一泡液体，口中唾液也无力咽下，被女仆一点点舔去。

从云端缓过神时，忠诚的女仆还缓缓地动作延续主人的快感，王耀混沌的脑子中突然抓到了一点：“你……是我的女仆……我才是主人，我……要在上面！”

阿尔芙莉雅理所当然地点了点头，掐着少爷的腰退了出来，转了个身便让王耀坐在自己腿上又将自己深埋了进去。

“唔！”这姿势入得深，那本就生得粗长的性器像是抵到了心窝一般跳动刺激。王少爷颤着身子吃着女仆，手也被人拉着搭到对方软绵绵的胸乳上。手心触感柔软，让他双手都用力搓揉着那两团白玉玩弄，一边又撑着力气抬臀扭腰上下吞吃下那巨肉，“仆人只要……献上身体让……我享受就行……”

阿尔芙莉雅随着少爷把自己当成了个工具一般自慰，只要他愿意，“她”做什么都可以的。抬手将他面上黏着的头发拿下散到后面，女仆充满爱意地注视着身上浪荡乱叫的主人。

少爷的体力终归还是不如日日工作的仆人，他喘着气趴到阿尔芙莉雅身上，双手还捏着那两团不放：“你……你来，就这样伺候我，快……”

“是，我的主人。”

阿尔芙莉雅总算也不想再让主人累着，捧着他的臀抱住又深又快的入了，“她”隐约觉得自己也要到了那临界点，喘着粗气在软成一滩在怀里的王耀耳边问：“主人……好主人……我可否为您献上我肮脏的精液？”

“呜……”王大少爷早被肏得迷迷糊糊，胡乱地点了点头又沉浸在情欲之中。

阿尔芙莉雅得了肯定，心想着主人必定也是欢喜的，便使劲入了进去，在他体内留下自己的东西便定住心神暂别少爷湿热的小口，将自己抽了出来。

王耀被灌了又多又深的一团，猛地还被抽离的感觉委实怪异而爽快，他呜咽着想要发泄出前端硬得发疼的性器，他挣扎着想要排出，却被女仆握住了底端制止了。阿尔芙莉雅直起身安慰地亲了亲少爷哭得红肿的眼皮，张开腿一手掰开自己同样湿得一塌糊涂的花穴，浅浅地含着少爷涨红的先端，让他终于喷了出来。

两人的下身都是凌乱而泥泞的一片，阿尔芙莉雅爱怜地抱着因过度疲倦而有些昏沉的少爷，轻轻地为他擦拭干净后让他歇下了。“她”想过了，既然自己不愿意见主人娶妻生子，那么由“她”来孕育一个属于彼此的孩子也好，故而才让王耀射在了女穴里面。阿尔芙莉雅搂着沉睡的公子，轻轻地在他唇上亲吻，两人汗湿的长发一缕一缕地纠缠，黑金双色丝绸一般美丽。

\------

王家独子耀曾是有名的浪荡公子，直到成年后才收了心性崭露头角，老侯爵去世后行事更是沉稳大气，又因其名下的玫瑰庄园，世人便称其为“玫瑰侯爵”。

END


End file.
